Is it Any Wonder?
by Emony1
Summary: What is it that has been going on at Seattle Grace? Crossover with SPN and GA.


Title: Is it Any Wonder?  
Author: Emony  
Rating: PG-13 Characters: Jo Harvelle. Buffy and Dawn Summers, Halfek. Izzie Stevens, Callie Torres, Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey.  
Disclaimer: All things SPN belong to Eric Kripke, et al. All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things GA belong to Shonda Rhimes, et al.  
Team/Challenge: spnbtvs - Team Roadhouse - #7 - Incorporate a THIRD universe into your crossover.  
Word Count: 1,705.  
Summary: What is it that has been going on at Seattle Grace?  
Notes: Set post-series BtVS. Spoilers for up to 2.14 on SPN and up to 3.20 for Grey's Anatomy.  
Notes2: Sequel to 'The Pain of Knowing'.

* * *

Izzie watched as all three of her cousins attempted to answer her question at once, none of them quite giving the truth. She lifted her hand up to stop them,

"Ok, let's try that again. Maybe one at a time. Buffy?"

"Sure, ask Buffy." Dawn muttered, Jo nodding her agreement at Dawn's annoyance. Izzie grinned, this was more normal, granted, so was the screaming.

"Come on, Iz. You know how this works."

Izzie looked at Buffy blankly.

"Sure, you and Aunt Marie never really got involved in this sort of thing, but you heard all the stories from Jo and Aunt Ellen."

"Yes. And?"

"You've not noticed anything unusual in the last few months?"

"At Seattle Grace?"

All three girls nodded.

"Seriously? In that place it would have to be something so completely normal for it to be out of place."

Buffy sighed and looked a little incredulous at her cousin,

"Well, for starters you have a balance demon hanging around and your local is part demon bar."

"We have a what? And Joe's is a what?"

"Joe's bar, it's a demon haunt, Walter deals with that kind of thing. He has no idea that we're related."

"But he knows you?"

"He knew of me, and now, since yesterday, he knows me."

"Ok, but- hold on a second, a demon?"

"Sure, Seattle Grace has it's very own balance demon, apparently the big guy knew your lot would cause trouble and sent her in."

"The big guy?"

"Demon overlord."

"Hold on, is the woman that shouted at me that she wasn't what I was looking for?" Jo asked.

"Was she incredibly perky with dark curly hair?"

Jo nodded in answer as thoughts flew through Izzie's head, _surely she didn't mean-_

"Yup."

"Then, yeah. That'd be Hallie, a.k.a. Dr. Sydney Heron."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, Iz?" Dawn perked up, "Isn't that who you were hiding from in the clinic?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

"Perfect? How is that perfect? She's a demon. There's a demon stalking me to make sure I'm all happy!"

Dawn smirked.

"She's not allowed to play with anyone from Sunnydale."

"Ok, but I'm not from Sunnydale."

"She's also not allowed to play with anyone who has anything to do with anyone from Sunnydale. Don't you think the Slayer's cousin counts?"

"Seriously?"

* * *

Having sorted out that Hallie would be informed of the conflict of interest the following day the conversation moved on. Dawn sat back just taking it all in,

"So, Sydney and the demon stuff at the bar, that's what brought you all out here?"

"It's part of it. Or at least, it's all that we've sorted out so far."

_Hold on a minute, what about the ghost?_

"Buffy, what about the gh-" she stopped at her sisters glare, obviously that was something for later on. She caught Jo about to follow up on the question, more her area than theirs, and shook her head. Jo looked confused but let it drop.

"So, what's the rest?"

"You really haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. I don't understand what could have brought you all out here."

Dawn looked at her sister and Jo; Izzie was caught up in it, so much so that she couldn't see it.

"What? Why are you all looking like that?"

"There's something in the hospital that's causing all sorts of things and it's got you all so convinced that it's all normal that even you don't notice it."

"Seriously? There's something... doing something to us?"

"Yes, and it's dragging people in from outside. It started with you and your friends and a Dr. Shepherd and then there was another Dr. Shepherd and a Dr. Sloan."

"Hold on, that's not demonic. That's just normal relationship drama."

"Normal? Iz, it's enough to fill three seasons worth of TV and it's barely been a year. There's some sort of energy or a demon feeding off all the drama and it's getting worse and worse."

Dawn watched as a hundred emotions flittered across Izzie's face, ending in hope,

"You can stop it?"

"We might be able to. We just need to narrow it down. Find out what's causing it. Walter had a few ideas and from what Dawn's already said I have a few too. Maybe you and Jo both have something that might narrow it down further."

* * *

Izzie lay in bed that night, attempting to grab a few hours of sleep before her shift. Only the conversations with her cousins circled her mind preventing her from sleep. Buffy had said that this demon, whatever or wherever it was, fed on pain specifically relationship pain. It was like a fear demon she had encountered several years ago. Dawn had laughed and said she hoped Buffy could stomp on this one too.

Turning over and hitting her pillow in an attempt to get more comfortable, she tried to think of a Seattle Grace that had calmed down, the Seattle Grace Dr. Bailey talked about.

Her last thought as she drifted off was that even if they did get rid of this demon, who was to say something else wouldn't be attracted to them, it had been her and the other four under Bailey that had brought the hospital to that overlord's attention in the first place.

* * *

Jo lay on the grungy looking motel bed, she'd declined Dawn's offer of sharing her room, she couldn't live off their charity, she was a big girl now, on her own in the world.

How she thought she could have dealt with something this big, she didn't know. And why had Buffy stopped them talking about the ghost, she was sure that was what Dawn had been about to say. Was it something to do with Izzie?

Her phone rang, her Mom, she answered and hung up straight away. There, her Mom knew she was at the very least alive.

Five minutes later, just as she was drifting off, her phone rang again. Checking the display she saw that it was Sam Winchester. She laughed bitterly and switched off her phone.

* * *

As Dawn ate her breakfast of melon with peanut butter spread over it she watched as Buffy paced across the floor of their suite. Her sister was on the phone to the Council's main office. First it had been the main desk, then Xander, and then Robin and finally she was talking to Giles. Dawn had shouted her hellos to all three of the men, laughing when Buffy had told her each time to try it without a mouthful of breakfast.

"Can we do this without Willow or one of the other witches, Giles?"

Buffy nodded at whatever the answer was and looked over at Dawn a small frown covering her face,

"Do you think so?"

The frown deepened further at Giles' retort,

"Are you-, ok, fine, sorry, Giles. Of course I trust you, and her!"

This time she grabbed the notebook and pen from the table by Dawn and sat to make some notes.

"With the ginger root? Three times? The fourth bit backwards? She does?"

Passing the notebook over to Dawn she said her goodbyes and closed the phone.

"So, take a look. Giles thinks you can do the location spell, try to find this thing."

"Is it a good idea to that if we don't know what it is?"

Buffy nodded, taking a bite into her apple and chewing thoughtfully,

"Yup, Giles says there are four things this could be, the spell will find three of them. So if you don't get anything we'll know which one it is. If we do we'll be able to go and take a look. I wrote it all down. Oh, and Giles said he'd get one of the girls to put all the info on each of the demons on the server for us too."

Dawn looked down at the notebook in her hands and laughed,

"It needed the commentary? The stinky one? The one Willow did that time with the purple thing that ate your new boots?"

"Of course."

Buffy chucked the apple core into the bin and looked at her sister,

"You think you can do this?"

"Sure, but we need to be in the hospital to do it."

* * *

Izzie entered the hospital feeling uplifted for the first time in weeks. Things were going to get better, much better.

"Stevens?"

Izzie stifled a groan as she spotted Callie heading towards her.

"Callie? Did you need me for something?"

* * *

Mark Sloan watched as two hot blondes followed the kid that had been shadowing Bailey and her interns for the last two days. They looked a little too innocent, they were obviously up to something, and he made to follow them.

"Don't even think about it." The Nazi had appeared behind him.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Bailey?"

"Not if you leave them alone, there isn't. And you'll leave Stevens to her own business as well."

With that the Nazi stalked off. Something was obviously going on here, more than whatever it was that had had Addison laughing at both him and Derek in the elevator that morning.

* * *

Buffy had left Jo and Dawn in a basement corridor for a few minutes as she went to meet with Izzie, they had a job to do. Finding her cousin she hugged her hello and then linked their arms with a grin.

"So, Iz, you know where to find her?"

"Yup," Izzie grinned back and pointed towards the stairs, "she's right over there."

"Great."

The two girls headed in the demon's direction and caught the look of shock and confusion on her face as she noticed them.

"Hey Hallie, how's it going?"

"Summers, it's Sydney, you know that," she turned towards Izzie, "Hallie's an old nickname. And it's fine. What are you doing with-"

"Oh, you mean Izzie? That's right, you have met my cousin, haven't you?"

"Cousin."

The pair nodded, grinning.

"No. No. Nononononononononono."

"Yes."

"But, she can't, I mean-"

"She can and she is and you know the rules Hallie. You're not allowed to play with her."

"We'll see about this!" Hallie shouted as her demonic visage flickered across her face.

"Ew! Gross, I think you need to make an appointment with Sloan."

End fic.


End file.
